


Follow the Damn Plan... or Fuck it up Completely

by Queen0fMoons



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fMoons/pseuds/Queen0fMoons
Summary: Yuri overhears Otabek masturbating... he freaks out internally and gets turned on. Basically it.Now with an aftermath trifecta of: sexual frustration, pining, and oh fuck Beka is so hot.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting fanfic! I might turn this into a longer piece later??

Yuri was always a pretty restless sleeper. He has been known to act out boxing matches between him and JJ in his sleep. After pathetically rolling around in bed and muttering angrily: “Who’s the king now?” Or “That’s ice tiger style!” Or even the occasional “Suck it Canada!” he usually wakes up in a tangle of sheets and a glimmer a victory lingering in his eye. Tonight’s particular match may have featured some lycra tiger striped clothing. Awake from another match, Yuri was feeling thirsty after his triumph. 

Detaching himself from his deep purple sheets he stumbled, somehow still gracefully, out of bed. He was walking down the hall to the kitchen to get some water when he stopped in his tracks like a spooked cat. His arched back and raised hair feline likeness was uncanny. 

He heard a sound that definitely did not belong in his living room up ahead. It was a sound he knew very well though. One he often made himself late at night. But he certainly was NOT in the living room making those sounds now. Those breathy little sounds and an unmistakable rhythmic slapping were not coming from him. His mind should have put the pieces together immediately given Beka was literally in his living room, but his complete shock and sleepiness made him an idiot. A dumb turned on idiot who was listening to his best friend’s strangled grunts of pleasure. 

Yuri was always a light walker so he was sure his friend hadn’t heard him, especially since the sounds hadn’t decreased in the slightest. His brain knew what to do. It had a god damn plan. Back away slowly and quietly into his room. Pretend he never heard any of this and will his pesky erection he seemed to have away. Yes. A good plan. An excellent one to repress his growing affection of his friend. A plan that was foolproof to keep their friendship. 

Yuri tried to convince his feet. He really did. He went over all the pros to his feet. Yet, they didn’t seem to listen. Little shits! Betrayed by his own feet! So it appeared that Yuri was left with no other option that to listen to his friend and contemplate the growing hardness under his pajamas. Yuri knew that Otabek was handsome, sexy even. He also knew he was known to stare a bit longer than socially acceptable but Yuri's hormones apparently were still not prepared for this. 

It was clear that Otabek was trying to keep quiet. He wasn’t outwardly moaning, but it was like he couldn’t help the strained grunts that escaped his mouth. Yuri imagined he was biting his lip or hand to try and keep quiet, but just wasn’t able to keep everything in. Yuri knew Otabek masturbated, sure most people did, but Otabek always seemed so in control. Never desperate. Even Yuri’s fantasies hadn’t conjured up such primal and needy sounds coming from the older man. He sounded like he needed a lot more than his own hand if the occasionally whine that came out was anything to go by. He could hear the slick sound of Beka working his hand over himself. Was he using lotion or was his cock dripping so much that his precome was able to make that obscene sound?

Otabek had been at Yuri’s for a week now. Had he been doing this every night and Yuri just never caught him? Or had he gone a whole week without release? Was his hard on getting more difficult to ignore each night as his cock became more desperate for relief? Did he finally give in tonight when the aching was impossible to ignore? There was definitely no teasing with the impatient tugging sounds. Yuri then heard the most animalistic grunt ever, then silence. A soft sigh could be heard after.  
Luckily for Yuri his feet decided now was the time to understand the Go Back To Bed Plan, and he tiptoed backward until he got to his room. He closed the door but left it open a crack so Otabek wouldn’t hear the sound of it closing. He didn’t want to alert Otabek to his shameful listening. 

Yuri waited approximately two minutes to hear if Otabek would leave the living room before he promptly shoved his hand down his pants. He had never been so close to coming without touching himself before. His swollen cock was already wet and begging to come. Yuri worked a hand furiously over himself. He bit onto the sleeve of his shirt to keep himself from calling out so he could rub himself all over Otabek until he came. Not lasting long at all and with the sound of Beka’s grunt as he came on repeat in his head, Yura came hard into his boxers. His whole body shook and went taut. Even in his early teenage years when his hormones were rampant, he had never come so hard or fast in his life. Before the shame or guilt could set in over what happened, his brain formulated a plan. A good fucking plan. A don’t kiss Otabek stupid in the morning and push him against the nearest surface plan. Don’t immediately drop to your knees in the middle of the kitchen. Don’t drown both of you in a swirling abyss of drool thinking about the sounds Otabek had made. No don’t think of any of these things. Repress everything that happened. 

It’s a good fucking plan. 

Yuri just hoped his mouth, hands, and cock were better listeners than his feet were previously in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning (cue dramatic music) !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support and lovely comments!  
> I've decided to continue this fic since I've been having so much fun torturing our smol gays!  
> Come say hi on tumblr   
> [queen-0f-moons](http://queen-0f-moons.tumblr.com/)

The plan already sucked and it was only ten minutes into the day. Otabek was being completely unfair. Like he must have heard Yuri listen to him last night and this was his way of teasing him. 

Yuri had woken up to sounds of Otabek clattering around in his kitchen. That meant he was in one of his Baking Moods™. This was usually an awesome start to Yuri’s day because Beka was surprisingly good at baking- muffins, bread, those scone things. Like real healthy shit with grains and seeds. Where did Otabek even find cranberries in Yuri’s kitchen the other day? 

But the one downfall of Beka’s baking endeavours -a Yuri’s pants ending up around his ankles without him even noticing kind of downfall- was the man bun. 

A fucking man bun.

Apparently Otabek never wants his hair to get into the batter, but in this moment Yuri would happily pick a hair out of his muffin if it meant this ridiculous bun wasn’t on Otabek’s head. All of his freshly shaved undercut was exposed, and his angular jaw and neck were even more emphasized than normal. The man did not need to get sexier! Completely unfair. He even started to shave simple designs into his undercut during the off-season the past two years. 

Yuri hated the off-season. 

He hated that man bun. 

And he hated Beka’s stupid, mouthwatering, fucking fiber fantastic muffins. 

They were sitting side by side at Yuri’s breakfast bar, eating silently. One of Beka’s favourite underground “too cool for school” bands was playing softly in the background. Nothing about this morning was that unusual about their interactions since Beka got to St. Petersburg earlier that week. The knowledge that Beka prepared these muffins with his previously masturbating hands certainly WAS new though. These muffins that were now in Yuri’s mouth- oh god. They are literally just muffins. Yuri knew he needed to calm down right now. 

He was about ready to blame breakfast for the whole thing. Drafts of angry letters to Denny’s were already bouncing about in his mind. Yuri wondered if stamps with tigers on them were a thing. 

Yuri was glad they weren’t sitting across from each other eye to eye, because by this point his cock would surely have produced a white flag of utter surrender and submission. Yuri’s plans had not accounted for the man bun, but he was also so not prepared for Otabek’s black low hanging muscle shirt. The arm holes went down to almost his waist. Out of the corner of his eye all Yuri could see was a huge expanse of smooth, bronze skin. 

Usually Yuri would call people who wore shit like that protein shake douche bags, but it just worked on Otabek. Yuri kept wondering if he would be able to get a glimpse of Beka’s nipple if he leaned a certain way? Did he pinch his own nipples last night? Were they sensitive? 

Putting the last bit of muffin in his mouth, Yuri couldn’t help but think how easy it would be to slide his hand into the side of the shirt and find out. 

Yuri thankfully was drawn out of his thoughts as Beka stood up to collect and wash the dishes. Alright Plisetsky, Yuri told himself, it’s just the morning. You have sleepy wake up aroused brain, get your shit together and act like a normal best friend. 

“Go get the yoga mats. We’ll stretch before we go for our run.” Otabek said without turning around from the sink. 

“Hey! Don’t act like that’s your idea. I had to force you to do stretching every day this week. Your flexibility is like a soccer mom on her first day of pilates. Pathetic.” Yuri said but got up to set up the mats regardless. 

Otabek made one of his amused grunts as he finished drying the dishes. Getting to know Otabek was 50% learning to decipher his grunts. The other 50% was apparently learning to not jump on him and rip out his offending man bun. Today was certainly going to be testing for Yuri. Good thing he was filled with patience. 

Or he better move his phone across the apartment. Just in case he had a sexually frustrated induced rage state and threw his phone.  
Again. 

 

______________________________________

Just like in sleep, Yuri never sat still; he always had a restless mind. Always thinking, always moving. Yuri and Otabek were watching a movie on Yuri’s bed after dinner. There was a laptop at the end of the bed, playing some indie movie Otabek picked out. The cinematography was apparently superb, whatever that meant. They weren’t touching, but Yuri was very aware of exactly how much space was between them. 

Should he move closer? Would that be weird? They’ve sat closer than this many times before but that was before the Incident. His mind and dick were in crisis mode here. He was over thinking every action. Would Otabek move away from him and outright reject him? 

Yuri barely noticed how furious his leg was bouncing as these thoughts were on repeat. Otabek clearly did notice, because suddenly a warm hand was splayed on his thigh. Not forceful but firm. 

Yuri stilled instantly. 

A moment passed where Otabek didn’t say anything. His hand was just there, heavy and gripping slightly. Yuri didn’t even want to breathe too loudly. 

“Yura.” 

“Yes?” Yuri squeaked, he cursed his pathetic voice for showing that he wasn’t in fact above everything around him. 

“Go get your brush.” His tone was gentle, but clear that there was no room for disagreement. Otabek slowly lifted his hand back. Yuri jumped up like a spooked cat and darted out of the room. He let out a big breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

Yuri quickly grabbed the brush and headed back to his room. Otabek had leaned up fully in bed and spread his legs. It was clear where Yuri was supposed to sit.  
Yuri took a moment to threaten every inch of his body, but particularly his dick. Don’t be a little bitch okay? 

He put the brush next to Otabek and circled around on the bed until he was sitting cross legged between Otabek’s thighs. Otabek picked up the brush and started to comb out the tangles in Yuri’s fairly long blonde hair. Yuri planted his eyes on the laptop and tried to pass off some semblance of calm. He was going for a look of ease rather than the reality of internally screaming holy fucking shit he’s brushing my hair. 

“How do you manage to get so many tangles in your hair?” Otabek asked pulling a bit too hard on his hair. 

“Ya! Watch it!” That remark only earned an extra hard pull and a chuckle from Otabek. 

“Something’s on your mind today Yuri.” 

“What!?” Yuri started, his voice getting louder with every word, “No, I’m, I’m fine! I’m always fine. I’m the…” 

“The ice tiger of Russia.” Otabek finished for him. He had put down the brush and was running his hands gently through Yuri’s hair. Yuri huffed and drew his legs up to his chest. 

“You can talk to me, you know. I’m not always good at advice, but I’m a good listener. I can, I dunno, I mean I’m your best friend aren’t I?” It was rare to hear Otabek talk so much at all, and especially not in that tone. Like he seemed almost unsure of himself. 

Yuri hated that tone. 

He hated that he made that tone come out of his mouth. 

Yuri tentatively put his hand on Otabek’s shin.  
“Of course, Beks. I just…I don’t know…” He had started to nervously play with the fabric on Otabek’s sweatpants. 

Otabek’s fingers stilled and sunk slowly down to rest lightly on Yuri’s waist. His hands were so warm. Yuri’s skin felt like it was on fire under the thin material of his t-shirt. Yuri held back a shudder. 

“Okay, well if you don’t want to talk I can at least help you relax.” 

Yuri hoped his gulp wasn’t too audible. 

“Do you want a fishtail or a french braid?” Otabek asked as his fingers resumed their ministrations to his hair. That goddamn bastard. 

“A fishtail. Make it tight, and not shitty looking.” Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Yes, sir. Don’t want you looking sloppy for your match against JJ tonight.” 

“What!? How the hell do you know about that?” 

“I wake up before you, you kinda shout in your sleep. It’s alarming to say the least.” 

“Oh. Well that maple syrup loving bastard deserves it!” 

“Hmm… Just wear shiny clothes in your next dream. That way he will get distracted by his own reflection.”

“Brilliant!” Yuri exclaimed as he went into a full blown bitch fest about JJ’s newest haircut. 

This Yuri could do. This was familiar and easy. Just for tonight he could pretend that this was any other night. He could pretend to ignore that every inch of him was screaming that this wasn’t enough any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri was dreaming again, but this time it wasn’t boxing, and it certainly wasn’t with JJ! Yuri was gripping Otabek’s man bun and fucking himself into Beka’s mouth. Otabek was choking a bit, but he was still moaning around Yuri’s cock. Yuri was almost there, his thrusts were getting faster and less coordinated. 

Yuri’s eyes shot open and he cursed his fucking luck. He couldn’t even come in his dreams! This was hell, a sexually frustrated hell. Satan would obviously be a naked Beka just skating figure eights around pools of lava. 

As Yuri started to wake up more, he began to realize that many things were wrong with this situation. He was in his own bed, but he was not alone. Yuri knew 100% who was in his bed, who must have fallen asleep after watching the movie, but Yuri still opened his eyes slowly to see who it was. Maybe he’d luck out and it’d be Georgi crying over another break up. Fuck Yuri would have even preferred a pizza delivery guy. He knew how to handle those situations. A swift kick and an exaggerated fuck you.   
But no, of course as his eyes fully opened it was Otabek sprawled over him. 

Yuri sucked in a short breath at the sight. Otabek was lying on his stomach with his hand planted firmly on Yuri’s chest. Yuri wasn’t able to move without completely disrupting Otabek. His whole arm was laying on Yuri all the way down to his stomach. In that moment Yuri felt like he was Otabek’s. That he belonged to him. He could imagine that hand and arm were there to prevent Yuri from leaving. 

Yuri’s cock was also still hard from his dream. Otabek’s solid body pressed against his certainly wasn’t helping the situation. Yuri had no idea what to fucking do in this circumstance! He couldn’t exactly stay lying here with his cock begging for attention. 

“Beka.” His voice rang out too loud in the silent room. Okay, so his voice made the choice, thanks for the warning asshole. 

Otabek made a grunting noise and started to groggily turn his head towards Yuri, his eyes barely open. 

“Hmphf?” Fuck he’s so cute. 

“Uh. You fell asleep here.” Real smooth Plisetsky. 

“Oh. I’ll go to the couch then.” He replied with his voice still gruff from just waking up. 

But he didn’t. He just stayed there. His arm still on Yuri’s stomach. Yuri would have thought he fell asleep if it wasn’t for his eyes still being open. After a pause that could only be considered awkward, Otabek started to move his hand off of Yuri. But of course he didn’t just lift it off like a normal person. Beka slowly dragged it down Yuri’s chest to his stomach. He stopped right above the waistband of Yuri’s sweatpants. Yuri was torn between screaming at Otabek to just get out before he did something stupid or just shoving Beka’s hands down to pants to finally give Yuri the release he’d been denied since his dream. But that’s not polite right?! You have to at least ask before shoving things down or into other things don’t you? Dammit, maybe Yuri should have paid more attention to Katsudon and Viktor’s painful sex ed conversations. 

Yuri’s cock was practically throbbing now and Beka was just laying there with his hand so close. As if pulled out of his trance Beka suddenly moved his body upright so he was sitting, but his hand was still on Yuri. Otabek was looking straight at Yuri. Any trace of sleep was gone. He tilted his head slightly, but said nothing. Yuri opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

Otabek averted his gaze and then looked right at Yuri’s crotch.

Shit shit shit. 

Yuri’s tight sweatpants did nothing to help hide his boner. It was really obvious how turned on Yuri was. And now Otabek knew.   
Before Yuri even had time to freak out, Otabek was up and out of the bed and walking to the door. Shit, Yuri had really freaked him out. 

Just as Yuri was about to back flip out the window, Yuri noticed the front of Otabek’s shorts as he crossed the foot of the bed. 

Beka was hard. Holy shit there was a definite tent situation happening there. The tent was definitely not a one person tent either. This was a family of four fitting kind of tent, like you could even invite your Aunt Susan along kind of tent. 

Otabek was hard, Yuri was hard. Yuri would have been revelling in this situation a lot more if Beka hadn’t just left the room. And left Yuri’s bedroom door open.   
Yuri heard the sound of his body hitting the couch, so he definitely wasn’t coming back. 

What the fuck Atlin? Now Yuri couldn’t even get himself off, since the door was open! Didn’t an open door make the living room, hallway, and bedroom into a one room type of situation? Otabek would know for sure what Yuri was doing. But willing his boner to go down was so not an option at this point either though. 

A loud moan completely stopped Yuri’s thought process. And another moan. Just basically relentless whimpering and moaning. 

Yuri felt his cock instantly leak at Otabek’s sounds. He was definitely being louder than the other night. 

Beka wanted him to hear. 

Yuri couldn’t help but palm himself over his pants. Otabek’s moans were getting louder and Yuri could picture Otabek’s hand moving firmly over himself. 

Fuck it. 

Yuri hated being one-upped and he was a slut for putting on a show. Yuri finally pulled his pants down just enough to get a hand around himself. 

“Ahhhh.” Yuri’s voice was high pitched as he let out a moan. 

A muffled “oh shit” could he heard from the living room as Yuri’s moans joined in with Beka’s. Yuri smirked to himself. See Beka you aren’t the only hot one. Yuri began a steady stroke over himself, using his pre-come as lube. He knew he wouldn’t last long, after all the build up. But he didn’t care. He just needed to get off and he needed to do it to the sounds of Beka’s moaning. 

Yuri made sure to moan loud enough and add heavy breathing to keep getting Beka off. 

“Shit shit shit.” Yuri could hear it being said on repeat like a prayer. Otabek must be close. Yuri sped up his own hand and kept dead silent. He wanted so badly to hear Otabek come again, to be pushed over the edge from his voice. 

“Fuck!” A sharp cry rang out. Beka didn’t even finish his moan before Yuri was spilling all over his hand and his stomach. He could still hear Otabek’s breathing as he came down from his high. 

Yuri was completely dazed, both from his orgasm and reality setting in now that he wasn’t just thinking with his dick. 

What the hell did all that mean? 

This isn’t how people got together in those stupid movies Mila always forced him to watch. 

Actually, this was perfect. 

Yuri hated those movies. So far Yuri and Beka had been guns blazing and setting shit on fire kinda friendship. Maybe this was how things were supposed to go with them.   
Yuri cleaned up quickly with tissues from his bedside table and tried to force himself to sleep. Unlike the night before, he wasn’t freaking out. 

Maybe things were going according to plan after all. `

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Come say hi on the tums! 
> 
> [queen-0f-moons](http://queen-0f-moons.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri had woken up that morning with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. He knew something was going to change with Otabek. He had even checked his hair in the mirror before leaving his room. He wanted to make sure it didn’t look like a total bird’s nest when Beka saw him. 

Now Yuri wished he left his hair a mess, or ruffled his bedhead to make it worse, or let some god damn blue jays move in! Cause apparently it didn’t matter at all! 

Since nothing had happened! 

Nothing. 

Yuri thought Otabek would grab his hand during breakfast or push his hair back gently behind his ears. 

Nope! Didn’t happen. 

Yuri thought after their daily run Otabek would suggest sitting at a cafe with sweet tea and confess his undying love. 

Nu uh! 

Yuri thought Beka would offer to blow him before Yuri showed him how to make pirozhkis.

No! Not even an offer for a handjob! Pathetic. 

Now, it was well after dinner and they were relaxing in the living room. Otabek was reading some nerd book with his headphones on. Yuri was on the carpeted floor checking his Instagram. Ever since Japan he’s been a full convert to floor sitting. Yuri loved being able to fidget so much on the floor and the freedom to do light stretches without putting his leg in front of someone’s face. Unless that person was JJ then you bet that Canadian didn’t get to see much of his moronic hockey games. 

Yuri kept looking back at Otabek hoping that now, now their eyes would meet and Beka would do something. And he would have a good reason for waiting all day! But every time Yuri looked back at Otabek, he was still immersed in his book. His fingers were lightly tapping out a rhythm only he could hear. Yuri sighed deeply and changed positions again. It’s not like today was awkward after last night. If anything it was like any other day which was exactly the problem! Did Otabek really not mean to be heard? Or did he just want to forget the whole thing? 

This wasn’t helping Yuri at all. He was going to get a kink in his neck from turning back so often. He should just go to bed and forget this, or more accurately he should lay in bed and sulk more. 

Yuri got up swiftly and muttered a goodnight as he walked down the hall. 

“Goodnight Yuri, have sweet dreams.” Otabek called out to him. 

What an oblivious jerk! Yuri closed his door and sunk down to the floor. Yuri was not usually like this. He was always speaking (or yelling) before thinking. Now all he’s doing is thinking. He was starting to annoy himself and he was even more annoyed at Otabek for making him do all this disgusting thinking! 

Yuri jumped to his feet with a new sense of determination. Yuri could handle being annoyed, he could handle being angry. They were his mother fucking wheelhouse!   
Yuri flung his door open and stomped back down the hall. All traces of a prima ballerina were gone. He emerged back in the living room with his hands firmly planted on his hips. 

“I know you want me, asshole!” Yuri hollered. 

Otabek looked up calmly from his book, and pulled out his headphones. 

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” He asked. 

Yuri’s eyes enlarged comically and his hands curled into smol fists. 

“I said I know you want to touch my dick you asshole! And I want to touch yours too so why they hell aren’t we fucking already?” Yuri went quiet. That wasn’t exactly what he meant to say. Whatever, it was good enough. 

Otabek stared at him hard, then burst out laughing. Like his head was thrown back and everything kind of laughing. Yuri had only heard him laugh like that a few times before. Usually it made his heart do a flippy over thing, but now it only made him angrier. 

“What the hell Beka? It’s not funny!” Yuri crossed his arms and tried to make himself smaller. Apparently this was a terrible idea. 

“Yuri, Yuri, I’m sorry I really shouldn’t be laughing.” He said wiping a tear from his eye and let a few lingering laughs out. Yuri looked at the floor, not really wanting to look at Beka when he got rejected. 

“Yuri, I’m sorry for laughing, really I am. It’s just, you are just so…” He let out another chuckle before continuing. “Yuri, is this your way of telling me you like me, as more than a friend?” 

“Yes.” Yuri said quietly, still looking down. 

“Is this your way of telling me you are attracted to me?”

“Yes.” Yuri said even quieter. He was sure he was a brilliant shade of red by now. 

“Your way of telling me was to barge in and yell at me about your feelings?” Otabek asked with a shit eating grin on his face that Yuri was totally missing out on. 

“Yes. Oh my God, can you just let me down and reject me already? You don’t have to analyze every embarrassing detail. This isn’t CSI Moscow for God’s sake!” 

“Why on Earth would I do that Yura?” 

“What!?” Yuri yelled and looked back up to Otabek who was still smiling and had a ridiculously fond look in his eyes. 

Otabek properly pulled off his headphones, put his book aside, and stood up. 

“Yuri, I’ve idolized you since training camp all those years ago.” He took in a deep breath, “And, I’ve been in love with you since Barcelona.” 

“WHAT!?” Surely all the animals had evacuated the surrounding area by now given the sheer volume Yuri had reached. 

“You just surprised me before.  I wasn’t exactly expecting you to confess your feelings by yelling about my dick. Actually, maybe that’s exactly what I should have expected from you. It was kind of perfect really.” 

Yuri was just standing there with his mouth opening and closing like an dumbass. This was so much. Too much almost. Too much in a good way, but Yuri was having some trouble processing.  Yuri had no idea what to say or do with all this information. This was exactly what Yuri had been hoping for and he was just standing there like an idiot! 

Otabek smiled mischievously before changing his face into a look of determination. His eyes looked fierce like they do every time he’s on the ice competing. 

“So, are you going to kiss me or not Plisetsky?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! 
> 
> [queen-0f-moons](http://queen-0f-moons.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

“So, are you going to kiss me or not Plisetsky?” 

Yuri was sure his brain stopped working in that moment. Apparently that gorgeous man in front of him could be his. All he had to do was walk over and close the few remaining steps between them. 

Yuri took off running and leapt in the air aiming straight towards Otabek. Walking was for fucking losers. 

Beka of course caught Yuri easily enough, he only had to take a slight step back to keep from falling over. One of Otabek’s hands was pressed firmly against Yuri’s ass and the other was gripping the back of Yuri’s t-shirt. 

Yuri stared hard into Beka’s eyes to see if the fierceness was there still, to see if he still wanted this. Otabek only raised an eyebrow and hiked Yuri up a few inches more in response. Yuri wrapped his legs more firmly around Otabek’s waist. He brought one of his hands to Beka’s neck feeling the soft buzzed hair. His other hand gently cupped Beka’s hard jaw. Yuri’s movements were all slow and soft. 

Beka stayed still and allowed Yuri to make all the moves. He stared firmly back at Yuri. A clear challenge to keep going was burning in his eyes. Yuri leaned forward slightly and licked his lips nervously. He willed himself not to do something stupid and unsexy like sneeze. He fought the urge to look around for any possible floating cat hairs trying to fuck this up by assaulting his nose. 

Instead he chose to flick his gaze between Beka’s eyes, his plump lips, and their chests pressed together.

Yuri leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Otabek’s cheek. Then another right under his ear. Then another to the corner of Beka’s mouth. He stayed there and took in both of their heavy breathing. Beka still didn’t say or do anything but his hold on Yuri was getting tighter and tighter. Yuri’s cock was already responding to every breath and every hard press of Beka’s fingertips that he hoped would leave bruises. 

“There. I kissed you Atlin. Is that what you wanted?” Yuri asked in a teasing breathless voice. He was speaking directly onto Beka’s warm skin. His lips made contact with Otabek’s cheek with each word. 

“No, yes. I mean, fuck, Yuri, just more.” Beka whispered back, practically incoherent. Yuri chuckled hotly against his skin. He was absolutely revelling in this power he had over Beka. He was content to enjoy teasing Otabek this way for a bit longer. 

All of these plans got thrown straight out the window when Beka opened his mouth once more in a strangled voice. 

“Please.” 

Fuck. Yuri was fucked so bad. 

He immediately pushed his mouth harshly against Beka’s. The kiss was closed mouth and chaste. Just pressing against each other. They both tightened their holds on each other impossibly. Yuri was certain his entire body was on fire. Do fireman even have the training to deal with this type of situation? For fuck’s sake he needed to cool down for a second. 

Yuri pulled back from the kiss and looked at Beka. His eyes were still closed and he looked completely blissed out already. He was utterly gorgeous which did nothing to extinguish the burning all over Yuri’s skin. Fuck it, the firemen were just gonna have to wing it. Yuri was ready to burn his whole apartment down if he could keep making Beka look like that. 

Yuri moved his thumb to pull down slightly on Beka’s full lower lip until Beka’s mouth was slightly parted. In that instant Yuri thought it was absolutely illegal that he didn’t know what Otabek tasted like. Yuri put his mouth firmly back on Otabek. 

The second kiss was like time had sped up. Yuri’s brain seemed to finally catch up to what was happening. Go go now boys, this is not a drill! 

This time they were all rushed and hands everywhere. This kiss was uncoordinated and sloppy but Yuri didn’t give two shits. He bit on Beka’s lip which he took as a direct invitation to shove his tongue into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri’s body was so overwhelmed about finally getting to touch that his hands couldn’t keep fucking still. His hands roamed over Beka’s back, pulling his hair, touching his shoulders, his face. His brain was just chanting. 

Touch, touch, touch. 

Mine, mine, mine. 

Their kiss had deepened and they were both moaning quietly into each other’s mouths. Their breaths mingling hotly together. They were both too stubborn to take a breath after all these years of being touch starved for each other. Apparently, breathing was also for losers. Beka brought a hand up tightly around the back of Yuri’s neck and tangled his fingers roughly into Yuri’s hair. God, Yuri thought he was surely going to combust any minute now. 

Otabek finally pulled back for some air, breathing in a desperate gasp. But he instantly latched his mouth onto Yuri’s neck. Yuri couldn’t even call it kissing. Beka was just alternating between licking and mouthing over Yuri’s enflamed skin. There was absolutely no finesse at all. Just sloppy, hungry, and dirty. Yuri thought it was perfect.   
Yuri let out a low moan and tried to rut his hips against Beka to finally get some friction for his hard cock. Yuri didn’t even consider how lewd it was or how desperate he looked. 

Mine, mine, mine. 

Need, need, need. 

He needed Beka now and he was too far gone for words. Beka just grunted and nodded into Yuri’s neck. 

Beka turned around swiftly and unceremoniously plopped Yuri down on the couch. Yuri bounced once from the impact then immediately shifted his body to lay down. His eyes never left Beka’s and silently urged him to stop moving like a fucking grandma and get on top of his body! 

Otabek lowered himself over Yuri and wasted no time putting his mouth back on Yuri’s. The kiss was just as good as the one before but Yuri couldn’t help but be annoyed by the few inches between himself and Beka. Those inches were mocking him. Why the hell was he hovering over Yuri like they were at a Catholic school dance trying to keep the holy spirit between them? Yuri decided this was unacceptable. He immediately lifted his legs and pushed both of his heels down on Otabek’s ass. Hard. Otabek had no choice but to let him body fall smack onto Yuri’s. They both let out a moan and the sudden contact of their hard cocks pressed together. Even through the fabric of both of their shorts, the friction was still overwhelming to Yuri. He kept his heels on Otabek’s ass and started to rock against him. 

Otabek detached his lips from Yuri and put his head in the crook of Yuri’s neck. He was mumbling nonsense and swearing constantly as he rutted against Yuri. Yuri was completely in awe at how quickly Beka was reduced to the moaning mess he had heard the past two nights. It was one thing to hear it from afar, it was completely surreal to have the moans let out right onto his collarbones. And also hot. Surreal and hot. Yuri knew this wouldn’t be slow or romantic this time. His cock was tumbling towards an orgasm quicker than he would have liked. But right now it was just about finally getting off with Otabek. Yuri grabbed firmly onto Beka’s shoulders and pressed up against his hard body. 

“Yuri, Yuri please. M’not gonna last. It’s too much. I can’t. Please. Wanted this. So long. Yura.” 

“Shh. It’s okay Beka. I’ll take care of you.” Although Yuri’s voice came out confidently, his hands were shaking quite a bit as he pushed Beka off of him slightly. Just enough to pull down his own shorts. Not all the way, just enough to pull his own cock out. Beka made a mewling sound as he looked down at Yuri. He definitely would have made fun of Otabek if he wasn’t in the process of pushing down Beka’s shorts and boxers as well. Just until they were over his ass. Yuri could have stared at Beka for hours if it wasn’t for the painful reminder from his throbbing cock that he was on a bit of a time schedule here. 

Yuri pushed Beka down a bit more again so their cocks were touching and he wrapped a hand around both of them. Beka seemed too dazed to put his much bigger hands to use on them, so Yuri guessed his smaller hands would have to do the trick. Yuri rubbed the tips of their cocks to smear some precome along both of their lengths and started to stroke firmly. Beka was a moaning mess as he thrust into Yuri’s hand. 

“Fuck, Yura. So good. Your hands are perfect.” Apparently Otabek was real chatty when Yuri’s hand was on his dick. Yuri was glad Beka seemed just as far gone as he was. After a few more firm strokes Beka was spilling between their bodies. He bit down immediately on Yuri’s shoulder and let out a loud grunt. Yuri didn’t even time to savour Beka’s noises as he was quickly coming after Otabek. 

“Fuck Beka. Jesus christ that was awesome.” Yuri stuttered with a laugh. 

“S’good.” Beka said quietly into Yuri’s shoulder. 

“C’mon” Yuri said and lightly hit Otabek’s shoulder, “Get hard, we are doing that again.” 

“Oh, god.” Otabek laughed as he started to get up, “You are going to be the death of me aren’t you?” 

He reached down again to pick up Yuri under the arms and hauled him over one shoulder.

“What are you doing?! Put me down you oaf!” Yuri giggled. He was very aware of the mess between them that was surely all over both of their clothes. 

“I’m taking you to the shower. You are quite dirty you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr!! 
> 
> [queen-0f-moons](http://queen-0f-moons.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the lovely comments :)


End file.
